Roam Alone
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: Draco and Darky go on an adventure of their own while their friends are away. The two encounter thrills, danger, and a very pleasant surprise.
1. Chapter 1: Two of Us

**DRAGON HEROES**

Okay, another story for you all to read! This one's a bit light-hearted from the last two stories, though. Still, it should be fun and interesting to read through. Here we go!

* * *

 **Roam Alone**

 **Chapter 1 – Two of Us**

Draco and Darky watched as Cynder and the other dragons were getting ready for their appointment with Blaze the Cat at the Anthro League in Kyoto. Tails arrived early in the morning to make sure everyone was prepared.

"You're going to be very impressed with what other features you have in your Elemental Brooches, you guys," he said. "I'm sure you have managed to figure out one feature, haven't you?"

"Percival has learnt that his brooch has the ability to guide anyone into the light, whatever that means," said Jakkin.

"Well, that's good to know that one of you has figured them out," smiled Tails.

"Yeah, it was all thanks to Alex Brimstone," said Cynder.

Tails was stunned. "You mean you met my friend who guided me in the London Furry Campus all those years ago?" he asked.

Cynder and Draco nodded.

"Wow, that is unbelievable!" exclaimed Tails. "It seems like only yesterday since the day I first met Alex. I ought to get in touch with him again one day or so."

"Go ahead and do what you must," chuckled Draco.

"Anyway," said Tails. "Aside from Percival, has anyone else ever discovered the additional features on their brooches?"

The other dragons looked at each other awkwardly, unable to answer the question. Draco couldn't even answer since he has yet to find his brooch.

"Not to worry, guys," said Tails, kindly. "When you come with me to the Anthro League, Blaze will tell you more about them."

With that, all the dragons were set to head off. Cynder turned to Draco and Darky.

"Now remember, you two," she said Cynder. "If anything happens, please don't hesitate to let me through the Holo Caster, and we'll try to get back as soon as we can."

"Thanks, Cynder," replied Draco. "Hopefully, your appointment won't take too long."

"Please be careful, big sis," said Darky, worryingly. "I want to see you back safe again."

"Relax, Darky," assured Cynder. "We're just going straight to the place and then back home. Nothing's going to happen."

"Well, okay," said Darky. "Just what am I supposed to do while you're away?"

Cynder thought for a moment. "You know, since Draco has to search for his Elemental Brooch, why don't you accompany him?" she suggested. "It seems that you might as well deserve having an adventure for yourself."

"Maybe you're right, big sis," replied Darky, feeling somewhat happier. "I'm glad you're deciding for once that I could go someplace that might be fun."

"Well, Cynder, I wish you and all the others the best of luck on your way to the Anthro League," said Draco. "Darky and I should be fine by ourselves for the time being while you're away, so don't worry about a thing."

"At least you are taking this well, Draco," said Cynder. "I hope you and Darky will have fun on your little quest, and may you have the best of luck in finding your Elemental Brooch."

"Thank you, Cynder," smiled Draco. He placed his paw on Cynder's, and blushed heavily.

Cynder couldn't but blush as well as she faintly smiled. Deep down, she liked it when her Charizard friend holds her paw, especially when he was in a happy mood. It helped her to know that she has friends who she can rely on, but Draco just seemed something rather special, as if he was someone she knew she can be close to.

At last, Cynder regained focus on what she must do now. "Please be careful, Draco," she said.

"I will do my best, Cynder," promised Draco.

"Right, then," said Tails as he started up the Tornado. "Are all of you ready to go now?"

"We are!" called the dragons.

"Great!" shouted Tails as the Tornado buzzed loudly. "Let's get going!"

With that, the Tornado took off from the ground. Cynder, Lily, Torden, and Percival spread their wings while Jakkin floated in the air. Together, they flew upward and followed Tails into the horizon. Draco and Darky waved at them all until they were out of sight.

Draco and Darky looked at each other, knowing now that they are the only ones in the village. They have the place to themselves for the time being.

"Woo-hoo!" they cheered in unison. "It's just the two of us!"

"What shall we do now, Draco?" asked Darky.

"I think it is best that we get started on our quest to find my brooch," said Draco. "If I remembered correctly, Blaze said that there's a cavern somewhere not far from our village."

"Does that mean that you and I are finally going on an adventure of our own?" asked Darky, excitedly.

"You can bet that that's the case!" smiled Draco as he winked at the little dragon.

"Just like when you and I went to investigate on the howling noises the last couple of weeks," giggled Darky. "I never imagined that it would be a Yoshi making those sounds."

"I sure remembered that," laughed Draco as he looked back to when he and Darky met Zippy and he with his friends tried to protect him and a Charmander named Salem from the Pyre Squad.

"Where exactly will we find this cavern?" asked Darky.

Draco paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, I am not too sure," he answered. "Blaze didn't exactly tell us where the cavern is."

Just then, Draco noticed his Holo Caster beeping. When he checked on it, he found that Blaze had sent him some coordinates on the map navigator where to find the cavern.

"Well, that just answered my question!" he exclaimed. "It looks like we have to walk to the northwest from the village and locate a set of boulders arranged in a pattern.

"I'm going to love this!" smiled Darky. "This is just like going on a treasure hunt!"

"Yeah, it does seem a lot like a treasure hunt, considering we're going on a hunt for my Elemental Brooch."" said Draco. "Now, I want you to promise not to get too excited, Darky. The last thing we want is for us to get in trouble while we're in the cavern."

"Trust me, Draco, I will be on my best behaviour," promised Darky.

"That's a good brother," said Draco. "Off we go, then!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Cavern

**Chapter 2 – The Mysterious Cavern**

The forest of the Ise-Shima National Park was calm and peaceful as the trees all around swayed gently by the wind. As Draco and Darky made their way through the forest, the Charizard could only wonder what sort of powers and transformations he might get when he finds the Elemental Brooch.

"What do you think you would transform into when you find your brooch, big bro?" asked Darky.

"I have absolutely no idea, Darky," said Draco. "Maybe I might get stronger firepower and have extended spikes around my arms, or something."

"I think you'll probably have the awesome transformation," complimented Darky. "After all, you're a Charizard, and there's no other dragon that could top the awesomeness of one, though maybe your kind would be tied with Cynder's breed."

Draco could only nod humbly in agreement as he continued imagining his powered form. It had been so long since he and friends have found an Elemental Brooch, with the last one being Percival's, that he felt it should be time that he should finally have his.

Soon, the two dragons came to a clearing where many of the trees were spread out. Ahead were a series of rocks that formed a pattern, with a larger rock situated in the centre. Draco and Darky had never seen anything like it before.

"That has to be the cavern," said Draco as he looked on in wonder.

"Are you sure, Draco?" asked Darky.

"There's no doubt about it, Darky," replied Draco. "It matches exactly the way Blaze described it, with the rocks lined up and all."

"In that case, I guess we could check it out," said Darky.

Draco and Darky made their way up close to the rocks and looked at how neatly they circled around. Then, they checked the large rock at the centre. They noticed that it was the only rock to have an opening. Draco felt a bit nervous. The entrance was dark and they could see nothing.

"What's the matter?" asked Darky. "Are you scared all of a sudden?"

"Well, the inside does look rather dark and gloomy," said Draco, nervously.

"Try to muster a bit of courage, bro," said Darky. "After all, we need to find your brooch, and it must be somewhere deep inside the cavern."

"Yeah, you made a good point," said Draco as he tried to be brave. "Hang on, little brother, here I come!"

* * *

So into the cavern Draco and Darky went. Cautiously, they peered around and noticed some tiny blue bat-like creatures hanging upside-down on the ceiling. Darky shuddered nervously and huddled himself close to Draco.

"Yeah, they look a little creepy, I must admit," sympathised the Charizard. "Those little guys must be Zubats, I think."

"I'm a little scared, Draco," whispered Darky. "They could attack us any moment."

"Not unless we are careful not to disturb them," whispered Draco. "If get past without making too much of a racket, we should be fine."

The two dragons quietly crept their way through the entrance, trying to avoid waking up the sleeping Zubats. For a moment, it seemed as if they were about to make it, when suddenly, something went up Darky's nose. It felt very uncomfortable, and he started to feel the urge to sneeze. Draco cringed nervously, knowing that a sneeze would be loud enough to wake up the Zubats. Darky came closer to letting out a sneeze, but seemingly stopped at the last moment. Both Draco and Darky sighed in relief when it looked as if it was a false alarm.

"Ah-ah-AHHHH-CHOOOOOO!" went Darky, without warning.

The noise was so loud that it echoed through into the cavern, startling the swarm of Zubats from their slumber. Angry and confused, they swept down to the two dragons. Draco and Darky held tightly to each other as they fended off their attackers.

"Nice going, Darky," groaned Draco. "You've woken up the Zubats, and they're now coming down to us."

"It wasn't my fault, Draco," said Darky. "Something flew up my nose, and I just couldn't help it!"

"Looks like I'm going to have to take care of these guys," said Draco. "Hang on, little brother!"

Draco looked up to the swarm of Zubats, opened his mouth wide, and then let out a stream of flames which frightened them. Overwhelmed, the Zubats flew into the darkness, leaving the two dragons to continue on with their exploration.

"That was too close," whispered Draco. "I never imagined that they could be such a handful when disturbed."

"You could say that again, Draco," said Darky. "I thought I was done for when they started to swoop down on us."

Draco straightened himself up. "I say we should head onward and try to be a bit more careful," he said. "This task is very important if we are to stand a chance against the Obsidian Devourers."

"Uh, right," said Darky as he stood up as well.

Without wasting any more time, Draco and Darky explored the cavern, until they came to what appeared to a dead end. They reached what appeared to be a shaft, and there seemed to be no end as deep down below, there was nothing but darkness. Darky looked up to Draco, hoping that he was not thinking what he was considering.

"We're not really going down there, are we?" he asked.

"I'm afraid we don't have any other choice," said Draco. "We never know what could be down below. There could be either a bottom, or possibly oblivion."

"Let's hope that there will be a bottom," said Darky. "This place is starting to give me the creeps."

"I know, same right here," said Draco. "But it's the only way we could ever my Elemental Brooch."

Draco and Darky looked around the shaft, searching for possible ways to go now. Although he could have flown down easily, Draco decided not to as it would have been a bit risky. Just then, he noticed some rocks jutting through the walls, as if they were making some form of stairs. The Charizard realised that this could help him and Darky to reach downward to the bottom.

"I see something, little brother," he said. "There are some rocks I could be able to use to climb down. Just climb onto my back and hold tight."

"Okay, big brother," said Darky as he did as he was told. "I am sure that you know what you are doing."

With that, Draco carefully placed his right foot and then his left once he managed to get a footing on the first step. He also used his claws to attach himself to the walls tightly to ensure that he and Darky won't fall down. Slowly but surely, they made their way down the shaft. It was dark, but thanks to Draco's tailflame, they were able to see where they were going as the rappelled down the shaft. The process took longer than expected, and already Draco started to feel tired, for the climbing almost felt like an eternity, even though it looked as if they were halfway down.

"I know I can do this," he panted. "I can't give up now."

"Please don't stop, big brother," said Darky. "You can do this! We should be close to the bottom by now!"

Feeling a bit of resolve, Draco continued to climb down the shaft. He was just placing his foot on the next step, when suddenly, his foot slipped, which made the Charizard lose his balance.

"Aaaauuuugggghhhh!" both Draco and Darky screamed as they plummeted downward to the darkness.

They shut their eyes, waiting for the worse to come. Much to their surprise, however, they did not crash, even though they had a bit of a rough landing. When Draco and Darky opened their eyes, they found themselves at the bottom of the shaft, and at the opposite end was a passage leading deeper into the cave.


	3. Chapter 3: Tunnel Trouble

**Chapter 3 – Tunnel Trouble**

"Phew!" remarked Darky. "Thank goodness we were close to the bottom!"

"You could say that again, Darky!" exclaimed Draco. "I thought we were done for!"

As Draco and Darky picked themselves up, they looked around the shaft to see the hollow passage at the other end. They looked at each other, knowing that both were thinking the same thought.

"Do you believe this might be the way we have to go?" asked Darky.

"Most likely," replied. "I don't see any other way, do you?"

"No, I don't," said Darky.

"Alright then," said Draco. "Come on, let's keep going."

So the two dragons made their way through the passage and pretty soon, they noticed something quite unusual the further they explored. The unusual shape of the rocks made the tunnel seemed as if it was organically shaped. The way across appeared to be suspended over a bright greenish liquid. Draco could sense that the liquid does not look safe, with the possibility of it being toxic.

"This is the weirdest cavern, I've ever seen," said Darky.

"The rocks all over the walls and ceiling don't look like rocks," added Draco. "I am not so sure, little brother, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"It sure looks strangely familiar, that's for sure," said Darky. "I don't know about you, but I think we've seen a tunnel like this from somewhere."

"Well, I'm not sure about that," replied Draco. "But whether this cavern may look familiar or not, we're going to have to take great care as we make our way across, because it looks dangerous, without a doubt."

Cautiously, Draco and Darky continued their trek through the strange tunnel. But as they travelled, they encountered some parts of the path that ended at the acid river with another path at the other side. They took daring leaps to get across, but the occasional earthquake made it all the more difficult. Soon, the two dragons came to a very long gap that was impossible to jump. The only way to get across was through a series of stepping stones that continuously sink in and rise out of the acid river. Draco wished he could be able to fly, the compressed space of the tunnel made it impossible.

"Looks like we're going to have to be quick and time it just right, Darky," he said. "But we must proceed carefully so we don't fall it."

Luckily, Darky was very nimble that he managed to hop on each stepping stone without any problem. He turned around to face Draco, encouraging him to follow and reach him.

"Come on, big bro!" called Darky. "You can do it!"

Feeling a bit of confidence, Draco hopped on the first stone as soon as it appeared out of the acid. He was a bit more awkward, but made it to the other side just in time and unscathed. The two dragons sighed in relief, hoping that they would never have to cross another obstacle like that ever again.

Unfortunately, as Draco and Darky progressed further, they found themselves ambushed by a group of Grimers and Muks that emerged from the acid.

"Stand back, Darky," warned Draco. "I will take care of those guys."

The giant puddles of goo advanced on the two dragons, but Draco tried his best to stay calm and brave. He used his Flamethrower attack to toast some of Grimers, but the Muks proved to be a little more resistant.

"Look out, Draco!" cried Darky as two of the Muks ganged up on the Charizard.

But Draco did not need any telling since he saw the Muks coming towards him, and he jumped up just in time when they lunged forwards. This made the Muks crash into each other. Furiously, the two Muks attempted to slow Draco down with their Sludge attacks, but he whacked them with his two wings and then incinerated them with Blast Burn. Finally, the Grimers and Muks gave up and they returned defeated back into the acid river.

After relaxing from such an intense fight, Draco and Darky resumed their quest. Eventually they found that they have a long stretch of the tunnel ahead, which proved to be exhausting for them to continue walking, let alone flying for Draco. But then, Draco and Darky spotted a couple of high-speed bikes stationed at what looked like a starting line in the tunnel. They found it to very peculiar.

"I don't know if we should do this," said Draco. "But it seems the only way to keep going is to use those bikes."

"This would be the first time I've ever ridden a motorbike!" laughed Darky. "I always wanted to ride on one."

"In that case, let's hop in!" exclaimed Draco.

So the two dragons jumped on their own motorbikes, and when the engines started with a roar, they zoomed through the everlasting tunnel.

Draco and Darky were having the time of their lives as they raced along the path. They whooped and cheered, finding the experience to be rather fun. It did not last long, however, when they were coming close to a column right on the path.

"Uh, oh!" exclaimed Draco and Darky. "Get out of the way!"

Quickly, they steered their backs right out of the way, but then another one came into view. They managed to dodge it along with a few more columns that were set in unusual patterns, and soon they came to a ramp at the end of the path. Holding tight, Draco and Darky aligned their bikes to the ramp's position, and they were sent flying over a long gap filled with acid before landing on the next stretch of line.

"Wait a minute," said Darky. "This bike ride seems a lot like the game we've been trying to beat before we started our adventure!"

"Let's not get distracted with thinking about games now, Darky," said Draco. "We need to focus on where we're going, and I think we should try to slow down."

The two dragons searched the bikes' controls, but found to their shock that they had no brakes, and to add to that, the bikes were going faster and faster. The obstacles were becoming frequent and more difficult to dodge, making the ride more dangerous by the minute. It was not until at a certain point in the line when the bikes were going at tremendous speeds, and Draco and Darky were greeted by an array of columns that were arranged in a way that made them very easy to crash.

"Yikes!" screamed Darky. "I do not like this!"

"Just hang on, Darky!" shouted Draco. "It's now or never, and we must make it through at all costs!"

Draco and Darky held on tightly to their bikes and tried their best not to crash at any of the columns they could find. They blazed along the path, feeling the wind blowing against them thanks to the increasing speed. At last, after they managed to evade the last obstacle, which was situated right in the middle of the path, their bikes starting to slow down as they were getting closer to the finish line. Once they've reached the goal, the engines spat and sputtered while easing up into a crawl before finally stopping completely.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Heheh, here we have some video game references! Can you be able to guess where they're from? You'll be seeing more of them in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Snake Pit

**Chapter 4 – Snake Pit**

Draco was exhaling nervously as he lay down on his back feeling very tense and exhausted from the motorbike ride. Never had he imagined that he would find himself in a situation so dangerous. Then again, he had faced many other perils beforehand. Darky hopped out of his bike in excitement. Despite all the dangers he faced, he actually enjoyed them.

"That was incredibly awesome!" exclaimed Darky. He then noticed Draco lying on the ground trying to catch his breath. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Please, don't ask," groaned Draco as he wiped his brow. "I never want to go through such an ordeal like that again."

"Well, at least we have passed it," smiled Darky. "And have a look! We just reached the end of the tunnel!"

Draco got himself up, and sure enough, in front of them was a passage leading to another section of the cavern. He turned back, and noticed how far they have gone in the tunnel.

"I sure am amazed that we have reached the end in record time," he said.

"Come on!" called Darky as he hurried to the next area. "Your Elemental Brooch must not be far off now!"

"Darky, wait up!" exclaimed Draco. "We must not get too far ahead of ourselves since we don't know what other dangers await us ahead!"

* * *

Soon, the two dragons found themselves deeper into the cavern, where the walls around them now looked like regular solid rocks. Draco found it hard to catch up with Darky, who grew even more excited and thrilled to check out the caves. Presently, they arrived at another obstacle course. Ahead was a large chamber with a bottomless pit. Numerous swinging ropes served as the only way to reach the other side, but it was also hampered by a couple of swinging axes.

"This place is becoming more and more dangerous," commented Draco.

"I know," said Darky. "But I believe we can do it as long as we focus and time grabbing the ropes just right."

"As long as we're extra careful," said Draco. "Now, don't start just yet until I say so."

Draco and Darky waited for the right moment to jump for the first rope. As soon as it came into reach, then ran and grabbed on to it. They hung for dear life while they waited for the next rope. When the rope was close and the axe swung far away from them, they quickly jumped and grabbed on to the next rope. It took quite a while, but after some patience and timing the repeated process, they finally reached the other side safely. In front of them was yet another passageway leading to another chamber. Draco and Darky went inside and came to what appeared to be a dead end. The two dragons looked around for possible escape routes, but they have found nothing.

"Maybe the Elemental Brooch might be buried in the ground," said Darky. "How about we try digging the place?"

"I don't think that's a possibility," said Draco. "There must be some other way out of here."

Suddenly, an earthquake started. Draco and Darky nearly lost balance, but they jumped and landed on their bottoms when out of the ground emerged a number of giant snakes. It seemed that they were the ones behind the earthquakes as they appeared to be slithering up, down, and sideways into the narrow holes riddled all over the chamber. Draco decided to look up, and much to his joy, he could see a ledge at the top with an opening that was letting out light.

"We must have lucked out, Blue!" he exclaimed. "Look up there!"

Darky also checked out where Draco was looking, and he was pleased to see that there was light appearing from the top.

"It must be the surface!" he said happily. "We're finally out of this cavern!"

"Don't get your hopes up yet," said Draco. "I'm not sure we've reached the surface, and we'll also have to climb our way up using the snakes."

"If you think you can be able to fly upward, think again," said Darky. "This chamber has so many floating spike balls."

Draco took noticed of what Darky was talking about, and sure enough, there were floating spike balls, and many of them were spinning, which meant that if he touched any of them by accident, he could be maimed for sure.

"Hopefully, this will be the final obstacle we'll have to overcome," he moaned in disbelief. "First things first, we're going to have to wait for one of the snakes to emerge from one of the holes in the ground, and work our way upward as we grab the right."

"I'm way ahead of you, Draco," smiled Darky. "I think I figured out which ones to grab."

Eventually when the first snake emerged out of one of the floor's holes, Draco and Darky immediately held on to the body. Fortunately for them, the giant snakes took no notice of their unexpected passengers. Despite the snakes appearing harmless, their erratic and random movements made it difficult to avoid touching the floating spike balls. The two dragons had to move forwards and backwards, upwards and downwards as they went from one snake to another while scaling the chamber. Draco started to agree with Darky that the experience really felt like they were inside a video game – and they could probably be right!

When they were close to the top, they barely avoided a couple of deadly floating spike balls while the grabbed the last snake that came out from one of the wall tunnels before changing its course to the ceiling. Draco and Darky knew that they must not jump too early, but at the same time not too late, since either way would result in them getting disembowelled by the floating spike balls.

"This is it," Draco told Darky. "Let's jump on the count of three."

"Got it, big brother," said Darky.

Draco could felt his heart racing as it was a very crucial moment, and they cannot make even the slightest error. He cleared his throat and began counting for the moment to jump. "One… two… THREE!"

Upon the final count, the two dragons jumped at the exact moment, and they successfully yet barely landed on the ledge. Draco looked down due to landing on his belly, and he started to feel nauseous when he noticed just how high they've reached.

"We did it, Draco!" cheered Darky. "Nothing can stop the two of us!"

"Yeah, pretty much," gasped Draco.

Darky looked into the opening, but all he could see was the blinding bright light. "Where could this entry lead us to?" he asked Draco.

"There's only one way to find out," replied as he finally recovered and got up.

The two dragons slowly entered the opening, and to their surprise, the bright light revealed what looked like a resort inside a gigantic chamber. It was full of sparkling lakes, healthy green foliage, and waterfalls with rainbows reflected by them. To Draco and Darky, the underground resort looked like something out of a dream.


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Brooch

**Chapter 5 – The Last Brooch**

"So, this should probably be the final stretch of the cave," said Draco. "Looks like a welcome change from all the dark and dangerous tunnels and shafts back down below."

"That means that we're safe now!" exclaimed Darky happily.

"Hold on there a minute, Darky," warned Draco. "We're still going to have to take care as going through this area. Like has always told us, when there's light, there's shadow."

"Oh, right," replied Darky. "I'm pretty sure everything here looks perfectly fine."

"I know," said Draco. "But we mustn't let our guard down just yet, not until we've found the way out of the cave."

Draco and Darky made their way through the innocuous cavern. Although it looked calm and friendly, Draco was certain that there still might be dangers about. In fact, he had the suspicion that he and Darky were probably being watched by something or someone.

The two dragons relaxed for a while at a remote tree while they looked around at the area. Even though Draco was still worried about the cavern, nothing peculiar had occurred just yet.

"Well, maybe I was wrong about this place," said Draco. "It looks like we might be alright after all."

"I told you so," said Darky. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Suddenly, something flew by over Draco and Darky. The Charizard was caught by surprise, and he noticed for a split second a shadow belonging to something quite large.

"Did you sense that?" he asked.

"Sense what?" asked Darky.

"A sudden chill when we heard that zooming noise," said Draco. "I have a feeling that we're not alone here."

"Calm down, Draco," laughed Darky. "I'm sure it was just the wind. This cave adventure surely must be making you imagining things."

"I can't be too sure about that," said Draco. "It looks like we're going to have to stay alert while we're exploring the caves."

"If you say so, big brother," said Darky.

* * *

Draco and Darky resumed their quest for the final brooch after spending another short while resting by the tree. The Charizard looked up all over the chamber, feeling very positive that something is out there watching them. Soon enough, they arrived at a clearing where they could see a set of stairs. Somehow, Draco could that they must lead out of the cavern.

"We're almost there, Darky," said Draco. "Come on! The Elemental Brooch must be at the top!"

But before they could reach the foot of the stairs, a loud whooshing noise sent them backwards. The two dragons were shocked as a large bird-shaped figure came into view. It was also flanked by two more shapes. In a minute, their silhouettes revealed them as three large powerful-looking bird creatures. One was a yellow bird with spiky feathers and the second was blue that displayed such elegant grace. Finally, the third, presumably the leader was a deeper yellow colour with orange and red flames all around it.

Draco had heard about those three birds before, but he never imagined that they could be real since they were rumoured to be mythical.

"Who are you?" he asked the bird trio.

"The question is, 'who are you?'" asked the leader.

With as much courage as he could muster, Draco stepped forward to them while Darky crouched behind him nervously. "My name is Draco the Charizard," he began. "I have come to find an Elemental Brooch that rightfully belongs to me!"

"So you're the one who we're going to test to see if you're worthy of the brooch," replied the bird trio leader. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Moltres, the legendary bird of fire."

The yellow bird came in front of Moltres. "I am Zapdos, the legendary bird of lightning."

The blue bird came in last after Zapdos. "And I am Articuno, the legendary bird of ice."

"Together, we guard this cavern," said Moltres. "We're also the guardians of this land!"

"Pleased to meet you all," said Draco as he bowed respectfully to them. "So, can you please bring me to my Elemental Brooch?"

"Only after you have passed our test," said Articuno. "If you succeed, you will earn what you deserve."

"And for that, you will have to battle the three of us," said Zapdos. "I will be the first one to test your skills."

Draco backed down a bit, knowing that these birds looked very powerful, but since he came all the way to the chamber to get his Elemental Brooch, he realised that he had no other choice but battle the three.

"If that's the only way, then I accept your challenge," he declared.

"Excellent choice, young Charizard," smiled Moltres. "Now, show us and Zapdos what you're capable of!"

* * *

As the battle was about to start, Draco turned to Darky. "You better sit back from here, little brother," he said. "It seems that I'm going to have to fight these birds one by one."

"Do your best, big brother!" cheered Darky.

Draco nodded as he faced Zapdos. The other two legendary birds looked as the two positioned and readied themselves to fight. The battle began, and the two collided with each other head on.

Zapdos proved to be quite a challenge as it was fairly quick. Its Drill Peck demonstrated such incredible strength, including its electricity. As the battle raged on, Draco did his best not to be brought down and he fought back with a series of Wing Attacks, Flamethrowers, and Fire Blasts. Both opponents seemed evenly matched, but then, Draco got the upper hand on Zapdos as he managed to knock it down headfirst to the ground. When Draco landed, the electric bird tried to get up, but it passed out before it could.

Articuno and Molres were both shocked and impressed. They could tell that the Charizard was well trained and possessed such innate skills.

"Congratulations, Draco," said Moltres. "You have done well passing the first round. Now then, are you ready for the second battle?"

"Yes, I believe I am," replied Draco, bravely.

"Well, you better be," continued Moltres. "Articuno is a cut above Zapdos, so don't get too big for your own wings."

Zapdos got up and smiled at Draco. "I am pleased to see that you may have what it takes to reinforce your powers," it said. "Still, you're going to have make use of your abilities and wisdom in order to completely succeed the tests."

"And I shall do it!" exclaimed Draco.

"Good on you," said Articuno. "It is time that you battle me now!"

With the second round underway, Draco and Articuno faced each other. Darky watched as the next fight was about to start. He continued to cheer Draco on, believing that he can be able to win.

"Round two, begin!" announced Moltres.

Draco and Articuno fought fiercely, but sure enough, the ice bird was more clever than Zapdos as he was able to tell when the Charizard was about to attack, allowing him to be able to dodge his attacks quite easily. Draco was determined not to give up, and soon, he found a strategy to outsmart Articuno. Just when it was about to strike him with a devastating Wing Attack, the Charizard dodged at the last moment, and circled around Articuno, gradually picking up speed. This left Articuno dazed and confused, and at that moment, Draco knew this was the chance to strike. Quickly, he opened his mouth for a fully charged Flamethrower. Articuno tried to dodge, but it could not flee in time. The fire breath struck it directly, critically injuring it. Draco then charged at the ice bird and sent it sailing to the ground. The fight was over, much to the amazement of the other two legendary birds.

"So, you have made it this far," said Moltres as he flew to the battlefield to face Draco. "I am the ultimate test, and let me warn you, I am the strongest."

"Talk about fighting fire with fire," laughed Draco.

As soon as Articuno left the ring to join Zapdos, the stage was set for the final round. In no time, Draco and Moltres began their fight. Neither the two were willing to yield as they fought each other very fiercely in a display of explosive flames and collisions. The battle lasted longer than the rest, and soon enough, both Draco and Moltres started to show signs of fatigue, but Draco was more worn from the last two fights. With as much stamina as they have left, they decided to use their Flamethrowers on each other, and this resulted in their attacks building up in the centre until it grew so big that it exploded, knocking the two backwards. Darky, Zapdos and Articuno could only wonder who will be the victor. The smoke cleared to reveal the two still standing, but they were very tired. Just when it seemed that was Draco was going to collapse first, Moltres fell down flat.

"I don't believe it!" gasped Articuno. "Draco actually won!"

"That is without a doubt!" exclaimed Zapdos. "He has passed the tests!"

"You did it, Draco!" shouted Darky as he ran towards the Charizard and gave him a hug.

"It looks like I have," said Draco as he started to smile.

Moltres got up and it was very pleased. "Your performance was exemplary, Draco," it said. "Congratulations on passing the trials."

"Thank you very much, Moltres," replied Draco.

"We have something special for you to pick up," said Zapdos. "And it's resting at the top of the stairs."

"It's all yours, Draco," said Articuno. "Now go forth and obtain your prize!"

Draco nodded respectfully as he slowly climbed up the stairs with Darky following close behind. Eventually, he reached the top, and there he saw a brooch resting on the altar. It had a red gemstone, but there was something unique about it. It was sparkling, and when the two dragons took a closer look, the sparkles formed a shape which looked like a flame.

"I can't believe it," said Draco as he could hardly contain his smile. "This brooch is mine!"

Darky jumped with joy. "Well done, Draco!" he cheered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The legendary bird trio fight was definitely an amazing twist, I must say! And it looks like the sixth and final brooch is found! Only one more chapter left to top this story!


	6. Chapter 6: Brothers for Life

**Chapter 6 – Brothers for Life**

Inside the Obsidian Tower throne chamber, Queen Vildouleur looked into her crystal orb watching Draco and Darky. She took a closer look at what the Charizard was holding to see that it was some kind of brooch, and figured out that it must have magical properties. Queen Vildouleur grew even more agitated, realising that her chances for world domination were getting slimmer by the minute.

"So, it's those brooches that gave Cynder's group the ability transform," she snarled. "All but one has figured out what to do with them. I must destroy that Charizard before it is too late!"

As Queen Vildouleur pondered over her next move, an evil grin crossed her face. "No matter, he and that baby dragon are all by themselves," she continued. "They will be easy prey for me. I shall destroy those two first, then the rest of Cynder's group."

Queen Vildouleur turned her throne around and looked out into the darkness. "Bowser!" she called. "Come forth, my servant, for I have a task for you!"

Bowser, still under Queen Vildouleur's spell, emerged from the shadows. "What do you want, my Queen?" he asked in a deep, growly monotone voice.

"I will be sending you to Japan where I will leave it to you to kill the Charizard and the baby dragon," said Vildouleur.

"As you wish, my Queen," droned Bowser.

"What about us, Your Majesty?" asked Ciara who standing beside her throne with Scorcher and Cronk. "What assignment would you want us to do?"

Queen Vildouleur looked at the Pyre Squad and frowned, for their incompetence were the result of their failed previous missions. "There will be no need for you to step in for now," she said. "However, I foresee a raging battle, so you three need to be prepared when the time comes."

"Do not worry, my Queen," said Scorcher. "We won't fail you this time!"

"You can count on us that we're wiser from the times we faced those meddlesome dragons!" declared Cronk.

"Not this time, there will be no failure," said Queen Vildouleur. "This time, I shall be victorious! Those traitorous dragons and hybrid scum will be expunged, we will crush the Anthro League in one swift stroke, and we will rule the world!"

With that, Queen Vildouleur laughed evilly, feeling more confident in herself that her nefarious plans will come to fruition.

* * *

Draco continued to examine his Elemental Brooch. He was awed by the sparkles in the gemstone, and could hardly wait to try it on.

"Moltres?" he asked. "Is it perfectly fine with you that I put the brooch on to see if it will respond?"

"Go ahead, Draco," replied Moltres. "You have proven yourself worthy for the Elemental Brooch of Fire, so you truly deserved it."

"If you say so," said Draco. He attached the brooch to his jacket and waited for something to happen. Suddenly, the gemstone started to glow, and a red aura formed around the Charizard. Draco was so overwhelmed by its incredible power, and he could hear the roars of his kind echoing all over the place, followed by apparitions of Charizards circling around him. Finally, the apparitions disappeared into the gemstone and the aura dissipated.

Darky was dumbfounded by what he had witnessed. "What was that?" he exclaimed.

Draco stood speechless for a moment. "I have no idea," he said, slowly. "But this has got to be the most extraordinary thing I have ever experienced!"

"Indeed, it is," said Moltres as Articuno and Zapdos joined in. "We hope that you will use it only when it is needed."

"You can be absolutely sure that I will be responsible with my brooch," replied Draco.

The three legendary birds nodded in approval. "By the way, is there a place you two have to go to?" asked Zapdos.

"Yes, we do," said Draco. "Darky and I have to return to our village that is quite a bit of a trek, considering the journey in the cave. We are to meet up with some friends of ours who will take us to the Anthro League where they're planning to launch an assault on the Obsidian Tower."

"The Obsidian Tower?" asked Articuno. "You mean the headquarters of those dragon supremacists?"

"This is going to be quite a trial for you and your friends," said Zapdos. "All of you must be very careful as those Obsidian Devourers are armed and dangerous."

"Not to mention there's the Dark Queen," added Draco.

"Yes, the leader of the Obsidian Devourers herself," said Moltres. "I must warn you, Draco and Darky, not only is the Dark Queen a very powerful dragon, she is also... pure evil."

"I am aware of that," said Draco. "But there must be some way my friends and I can negotiate a peace with her."

The legendary birds shook their heads in disagreement. "You don't understand, young Charizard," said Articuno. "She will not listen to any prospects of peace. You'll have to fight her sooner or later."

"But I don't want to fight at all!" Draco burst out.

Everyone was shocked at what they just heard.

"I can sense that there's fear inside of you, Draco," said Moltres.

"Maybe there's another way to stop the Obsidian Devourers without having to fight the Dark Queen," said Darky.

"Like asking them will do anything," said Zapdos, sarcastically.

"No, nothing like that," said Draco. "You know how whenever we're inspired, we suddenly feel better about ourselves? This is something I have shown my friend Bowser a long time ago, and that made him change from being grumpy to a slightly nicer Koopa. Inspiration is something that goes hand in hand with love and friendship."

"That could be possible, Draco," smiled Moltres. "You truly are wise and smart with the words you've picked, and I do agree that it is power of love and friendship that brings us together."

As everyone nodded in agreement, the legendary birds spread their wings as they were preparing to take off. "Well, Draco and Darky, it is time for us to leave," said Articuno. "We're going to spread the message to the legendary beasts that travel all around Japan. This could really help us keeping the peace of the land. Thank you for teaching us something we never knew."

"See you all again someday!" called Draco and Darky as they watched the legendary birds disappear into the sky.

* * *

Later, Draco and Darky were making their way back home. They felt that they had enjoyed themselves enormously, and they could hardly wait to tell the other dragons about everything they've been through, the challenges they have overcome and the Elemental Brooch Draco now has on his possession.

"I must say this was quite an adventure we had for ourselves, Darky," said Draco.

"It surely was a lot of fun, Draco," smiled Darky. "And for once, I felt as if I have accomplished something. If only Cynder could see that I am capable of looking out for myself and have what it takes to be just like you and her."

"You have me to back up, Darky," said Draco. "I might be able to convince her this time once she and the others come back, I promise you that."

Darky looked at Draco with a sly look on his face. "Tell me something, Draco, do you have feelings for my big sis?" he asked.

Draco was shocked when he heard that question, and he blushed heavily. "Well, Cynder and I have known each other for years, and we have a strong friendship going, that's for sure," he said, awkwardly.

"Oh, come on!" laughed Darky. "I can tell that you really like her! It's all over your face!"

The Charizard could only blush even redder in silence, but deep down, he knew this to be true that he does harbour feelings for Cynder.

"Don't be afraid to tell her what you feel," encouraged Darky. "You never know, you and her must share a special type of connection."

"Well, I guess I could tell her when I find the right moment to do so," conceded Draco.

"That's the way to go, big brother!" beamed Darky. "And no matter what happens, no matter what form you assume when you use your Elemental Brooch, you'll always be a brother to me."

"Thank you very much for your support, Darky," smiled Draco. "And you'll always be a little brother to me, though I can always wait to transform, no need to rush."

"I'm so lucky to have a Charizard like you," said Darky as he gave Draco a hug on the knees. "We'll be brothers for life."

Draco nodded happily as he kneeled down to return the hug to the little dragon. They could tell that their brotherly bond has grown stronger throughout their adventure. As they continued to hug each other, they had no doubts that they will stay true to each other through thick and thin, for they vowed that they will be brothers for life. But while Draco and Darky were bonding together, they were unaware that Bowser had arrived, and he was standing on a nearby ledge, watching the two dragons with an evil grin on his face, waiting for the right moment to strike.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Oh, boy, we have here a cliffhanger! Looks like Bowser's about to attack Draco and Darky at any moment! Can the two hold out against him until help arrives? Will our heroes be able to bring the mighty Koopa King back normal? What sinister plans does Queen Vildouleur have for the world? And can our heroes put a stop to her wicked reign? Find out next time in the thrilling conclusion of _Dragon Heroes!_


End file.
